This invention relates to instruments and more particularly to an electroluminescent (EL) panel controlled by a microcomputer to provide a display thereon simulating the speedometer of a vehicle.
Speedometers for vehicles conventionally include a rotating needle for indicating the speed of the vehicle and a odometer in the form of a drum type counter for keeping track of the total mileage that the vehicle has traveled. The position of the needle and the rolling of the drum digital positions are determined by the use of a flexible shaft that is connected by gears to the vehicle's transmission. It is thus evident that speedometers for vehicles typically employ analog type mechanisms.